Somewhere In Between
by fowl68
Summary: “I know you’re jealous of my rather nicely shaped legs, teme, but really, is that any way to act?” SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** Don't own! Words in bold are something my friend from the magical place of I Don't Know Where.

**Author's Note:** Been getting lots of inspiration today…Went to piano class and am annoyed at Lugia's Song since it is that frustrating level of challenging that I love. Me and my friend are working on the Darth Vader theme and I finally got Phantom of the Opera down!

As for the fortunes, I kid you not, they are real. I've gotten ones like that.

-~-~-~-~

_True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked. ~Erich Segal_

_-~-~-~-~_

**Somewhere between all our laughs,**

They're both working the mission room, though Iruka had had the good sense to keep them on opposite ends of the room. But that didn't stop Naruto from throwing paper planes with whatever he happened to be thinking at that moment scribbled on them when Iruka had his back turned. It didn't stop Sasuke from throwing back the same unfolded and then crumpled paper plane and hurling it at him.

When Iruka finally catches them, he moves them to sit beside each other to stop the constant rain and waste of paper. But it doesn't stop them. Naruto will never know precisely how he drew Sasuke into a pen fight, but that was what they found themselves doing when Iruka glares doom at them.

It takes them a long moment before Naruto bursts into quiet chuckles and Sasuke has to bit his lips to keep from smiling.

**L****ong talks, **

It's one of many nights that Naruto finds himself on Sasuke's couch, a small fire in the fireplace and boxes upon boxes of Chinese take-out on the coffee table. It's times like these that Naruto finds himself smiling because Sasuke has his feet propped up on the coffee table, eating his lo mein right out of the container like everyone else.

Naruto is seated opposite him and rifles through the bags. "You're still hungry?" Sasuke asks in disbelief. When Naruto gives a cry of triumph and has a box of sesame chicken, the brunette adds, "That's disgusting."

"I'm a growing boy!" The blonde protests.

Sasuke arches an eyebrow in disbelief. "Since when?"

Naruto flicks a piece of chicken at him, which Sasuke catches in his noodles and smirks at him across the table before taking a sip of his water. Naruto very nearly wolfs down the chicken before once again going to the bags.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, but Naruto answers the unsaid anyway. "Where're the fortune cookies?"

Sasuke swallows and says, "Left elbow."

Sure enough, there they were. Naruto tosses Sasuke one and cracks open his own. "The greatest danger could be your stupidity." Naruto reads aloud and then Sasuke's choking on his water with the laughter.

Naruto's cobalt eyes are glaring at him. "Well, read yours then."

Sasuke obeys. "Eat your vegetables and you'll grow up big and strong like Popeye." A pause. "Who the hell wrote these?"

Naruto's laughter is echoing off the walls and Sasuke is smiling, however faint the upturning of his lips was. They didn't need to know about their fortunes anyway. They both had a feeling that they'd be just fine.

**Stupid little fights**

Sakura has heard the boys debate on every topic from politics to the price of tea in Suna, but she had to admit, this was a new one.

"A fish _can_ drown, dobe!"

"Can_not_, teme!"

Sakura knows for a fact that fish can indeed drown if they had some underlying cause, but she doesn't interfere because this is their area and it's just them pulling each other's pigtails.

**And all our jokes **

Kakashi is sure he's walked into the conversation at entirely the wrong time.

"I know you're jealous of my rather nicely shaped legs, teme, but really, is that any way to act?"

Sasuke doesn't reply, but just tosses the dobe's skinny jeans at him. Laundry days were never anything less than colorful in that household.

**I fell in love.**

It's something neither of them know when it started or when they changed from brothers to best friends to lovers, but it happened. They argue, they share looks and no one can't not tell that something has been altered. That their hands slip into each others and that it's not unusual to call them in the morning for a mission and the other's voice will be sleepily asking who it was in the background.

It's something they're not sure they can describe, but they figure the don't need to. They have what they wanted.


End file.
